companyofheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lieutenant
|prereq = None |production_struc = Headquarters Command Truck |weapon = Mk. II Sten SMG |num_slots = 1 |abilities = Withdraw to Captain's Position *The Lieutenant quickly retreats to the Captain's current position. *Costs nothing *Cooldown: 60 seconds Maintain Command Range *The Lieutenant maintains a distance of no more than 30 meters from the target infantry unit, ensuring that unit receives his command bonuses. *Costs nothing *Lasts until another order is given or the target infantry unit is destroyed. *No Cooldown Heroic Charge *All nearby Infantry units receive bonuses to attack and defense, and become immune to Suppression. *Requires at least level 1 Veterancy *Costs nothing *Duration: 15 seconds *Cooldown: 90 seconds 25 Pounder Artillery Barrage *An off-map artillery volley strikes the targeted area. *Requires Forward Observation Officer ability from the Royal Artillery Support. *Costs to activate *Duration: ~15 seconds *Cooldown: 30 seconds |Upgrades = None }} :"Don´t mind the rain chaps, it even conceals our movement." The Lieutenant is a British infantry officer, available in Company of Heroes: Opposing Fronts. Very expensive for a single man, instead of providing his own combat capabilities, he instead enhances those of any British infantry units near his position. He is one of the few units that accumulates Veterancy, and is required in order to advance the British Army's tech-level. Overview The Lieutenant is one of two British units available for construction at the start of the game. For the price of , , you get a single man armed with a Mk. II Sten SMG. While very expensive for just one man, the importance of the Lieutenant for British operations is paramount. Although he is a capable fighter in his own right, the Lieutenant is not used as a regular Infantry unit. Instead, he is charged with following other British Infantry units (Infantry Sections, Sappers and Commandos) around, increasing their combat performance. Any infantry unit within 30 meters of the Lieutenant receives bonuses to their combat abilities. The Lieutenant is one of only three units in the entire British Army that can accumulate Veterancy. In fact, the Lieutenant receives a share of Veterancy from any kill made by an Infantry unit up to 40 meters from his position, as well as from his own kills. As his Veterancy level grows, the bonuses he bestows on nearby infantry units increase. At his final Veterancy level, the Lieutenant increases your Population Cap by 4 points, which is a great boon for the British Army, whose units tend to require a large number of Population Cap points. Furthermore, the Lieutenant is an indispensible cog in the British Tech Tree: without at least one Lieutenant on the field, the British cannot construct anything more than Infantry Sections (barring Company Commander abilities). The presence of a Lieutenant allows construction of a Bren Carrier as well as the Field Support Truck. Abilities The Lieutenant only has a few unique abilities, as most of his value is in the bonuses he automatically bestows on nearby infantry units anyway. Most importantly, the Lieutenant can be told to Maintain Command Range from a specific infantry unit, making sure that he remains no more than 30 meters away from it at all times (thus ensuring that infantry receives the proper command bonuses). Once he acquires at least one Veterancy level, the Lieutenant can order nearby units to make a Heroic Charge, a great help for infantry on the attack. He also benefits from the Royal Artillery Support ability to act as a Forward Observation Officer and call in off-map artillery barrages. Like other Infantry, he can Withdraw To Captain's Position, assuming a Captain exists on the field. Withdraw to Captain's Position * Costs nothing * Activation: Immediate * Cooldown: 60 seconds Like all other British infantry, once a Captain is recruited, the ILieutenant can retreat to his current position at any time. As with the normal "Retreat" ability common to all Infantry, once this ability is activated the Lieutenant will leave the player's control and set a direct course for the Captain. The retreat will break any Suppression effects the Lieutenant may be suffering at the time. Retreating to the Captain's position can save the Lieutenant from death in battle. The advantage in retreating to the Captain's position is that the Captain is usually closer to the front lines than the Headquarters Command Truck. Once the Lieutenant reaches the Captain, he'll be on safer ground thanks to the Captain's command bonus as well. It's also possible to use this ability defensively, by first moving the Captain to a sector in need of a quick defense, and then "retreating" several infantry units and Lieutenants to him. The extra speed means the infantry will arrive at the sector much faster, and then will benefit from the Captain's defensive bonuses as they engage the attacking enemy units. Maintain Command Range * Costs nothing * Activation: Select Target (friendly infantry) * Cooldown: none When this ability is activated, select a friendly infantry unit. The Lieutenant will move to about a 10-meter distance of that unit, and will do his best to remain within no more than 30 meters away from that unit at any time. He will nonetheless continue firing at targets that enter his line-of-sight, and will also try to keep the infantry between himself and enemy units automatically. Since the Lieutenant bestows his command bonuses to any infantry unit within 30 meters, this will keep those bonuses enabled on the target unit. Again, this is not required to activate the command bonus, it just makes sure that the Lieutenant is always near enough to give those bonuses. As an added bonus, if the target unit ever garrisons a structure or Slit Trench, the Lieutenant will enter the structure with them automatically, and leave when they leave. Again, this saves the player some micro-management. Note that when an infantry unit retreats or withdraws to the Captain's position, the Lieutenant does not automatically retreat as well - he just moves at normal pace towards wherever the unit has gone. This may expose him to attacks, since he is neither running away nor receiving the defensive bonuses associated with the retreat action. Any order given to the Lieutenant will immediately break the Maintain Command Range order. That includes moving orders, shooting orders, or an order to retreat or use any ability. You would need to issue the Maintain Command Range order again after the fact. Heroic Charge * Requires the Lieutenant to have at least 1 level of Veterancy * Costs nothing * Activation: Immediate * Effect lasts 15 seconds * Cooldown: 90 seconds When this ability is activated, all British infantry units within 15 meters of the Lieutenant's position receive massive bonuses to their combat abilities for a period of 15 seconds. The bonuses are: #25% damage reduction from all sources #Doubled firing rate for all of the unit's weapons #80% reduction of all Suppression received by the unit #+1 movement speed These bonuses are on top of the bonuses already bestowed by the presence of the Lieutenant himself. Use this ability when attacking enemy strongholds and/or machine gun nests. Your infantry will be able to quickly charge through enemy fire, while raining their own fire on the enemy. This is especially useful when several groups of infantry are close to the Lieutenant, as they will all receive these bonuses simultaneously. Note that this ability does not break the effects of suppression already present. Suppressed units will remain suppressed, they just won't receive as much further suppression. So make sure to activate this ability early on, before your infantry hit the ground. After the original 15-second effect ends, all infantry units affected by the charge order will suffer another 15 seconds of "penalty time", where their abilities are reduced significantly: #50% reduction in firing rate for all the unit's weapons #2x Reloading time for all the unit's weapons #-1 movement speed #50% reduction in burst-fire efficiency for all the unit's burst-capable weapons This is very important to remember, since the units that made the heroic charge will have trouble defending whatever ground they took during the charge. Always make sure to keep some units in reserve to come up and assist. 25 Pounder Artillery Barrage *Requires the Forward Observation Officer ability from the Royal Artillery Support command tree *Costs *Activation: Select Ground (Visible) *Duration: ~15 seconds *Cooldown: 30 seconds When this ability is activated, select a point on the ground within visible territory. This location will be hit by 8 artillery shells fired by an off-map 25-Pounder artillery. The distribution of the shells around the target area is as follows: #The first shell strikes up to 6 meters from the target position. #The next three shells strike up to 15 meters from the target position. #The last four shells strike up to 22.5 meters from the target position. The shells used in this attack are 25-Pounder shells, making them identical to the shells fired by the 25 pounder Gun Howitzer emplacement. Note that the shells are preceded by signal smoke, so the enemy may be able to react to the shelling if he's quick enough. The entire bombardment effect is accompanied by a clearing of the Fog of War in a radius of 22 meters around the target position. The Fog of War will remain cleared for 35 seconds, which is about 20 seconds after the bombardment has ended. Finally, note that the Lieutenant must be no more than 45 meters away from the target position to activate this effect. If you choose a target that is too far away, the Lieutenant will first close the distance before calling in the barrage. Quotes :"Your lieutenant... is ready and willing to kill some huns." Gallery Category:Infantry Category:Support Unit Category:British Units